This invention concerns a motor vehicle wiper containing a pivoting lock.
The invention relates, more specifically, to a motor vehicle wiper wherein a wiper blade is articulated to the longitudinal end of a wiper arm via a connector which is articulated on the arm and fixed over a linking portion of the blade, and wherein the linking portion includes two substantially longitudinal and parallel lateral flanges, and a transverse element extending between the two flanges and designed to co-operate with a mobile lock borne by the connector for fixing the connector on the blade.
The goal of this invention is to propose such a wiper wherein the handling of the lock of the connector is particularly simple and requires very little effort.
In addition, the goal of this invention is to propose a new conception of the lock that allows the user to see at a quick glance in what position, locked or unlocked, the lock is found.
With this goal in mind, the invention proposes a motor vehicle wiper wherein a wiper blade is articulated to a longitudinal end of a wiper arm via a connector which is articulated on the arm and which is fixed over a linking portion of the blade, and wherein the linking portion includes two substantially longitudinal and parallel lateral flanges, and a transverse element extending between the two flanges and designed to co-operate with a mobile lock borne by the connector for fixing the connector on the blade, characterized in that the lock is articulated on the connector between a locking position and an unlocking position.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the lock is articulated onto the connector around a transversal axis;
the connector is pushed towards the arm onto the linking portion of the blade, and the lock co-operates with an inner face of the transverse element;
the lock contains a hooked lug which is received between the flanges of the blade, which, in locking position, co-operates with the transverse element and which, in unlocking position, is longitudinally cleared in relation to the transverse element;
the transverse element is formed by a plate element which stretches between the two flanges and which is provided with a longitudinal slot which unlocks in a front transverse edge of the plate element; in an unlocking position of the lock, the plate extends opposite the flap and, in a locking position, the hanging lug co-operates by pushing against a face of the abutment plate element which is longitudinally arranged behind the slit;
the lock includes the abutment means that determine its locking and unlocking positions;
the lock includes the elastic means that force it towards either of the locking or unlocking positions;
the lock includes an elastic lug which substantially extends in a circular arc around the axis of articulation of the lock and which includes a cam surface which, while the lock is between the locking and unlocking positions, co-operates with a fixed surface of the connector in order to elastically deform the lug;
the lock includes a handling plate that extends perpendicular to the axis of articulation of the lock;
the handling plate includes, at a free end, an elastic fitting means that co-operates with the complementary means of the connector in order to hold the lock in a locking position; and
the lock includes a part which, while the lock arrives in unlocking position, co-operates with the blade in a manner to provoke a detachment of the connector in relation to the blade.